His Judgment Day
by Commandant of Heart
Summary: Zelos is troubled about what he should do when they reach the Tower of Salvation when he gets an unexpected visiter. Set in Flanoir with the whole doctor incident. My shot at fluff.


**His Judgment Day**

It was the day before they were to head to the Tower of Salvation.

Zelos laid in his room at the Flanoir inn, thinking of what was to come.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow would decide it all. Would he betray his friends and probably die at their hands? Or would he help them save this damned, wretched world? He didn't know what to do...

Growling with conflicted frustration, he jumped up and opened a window. He needed air. He breathed in the cool, crisp air, not minding the biting cold. Heh, maybe he'd catch hypothermia and die. That would be a quick solution to ending it all.

The cold was starting to get uncomfortable when he heard a knock on his door. Sighing, he shut the window and went to answer the door, putting on his 'everything's fine' and 'I'm not affected at all', happy, happy, happy demeanor. He opened the door and found the one person he was trying to avoid the most.

"Colette." he breathed, losing his act. The blonde smiled at him.

"Hey, Zelos!" the blonde Chosen chirped. He quickly put his act back on.

"Well hello there little angel." he smirked.

"Um... Zelos? Would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. He was surprised.

"Don't you want to go talk to Lloyd?" he asked her. The angel's smile seemed to waver but she kept it on.

"Sheena wanted to talk to Lloyd..." the blonde told him. So he was just a second choice since Lloyd wasn't available, he thought bitterly. Bitterly? No. Colette wasn't like that. He shouldn't think that.

"And... I've decided... there's something I want to tell you. It's more important than anything I have to say to Lloyd." she said, giving him a full blast of starry blue eyes. For a reason unknown, he felt his heart beat faster.

"Uh... sure... go ahead." he told her, a bit disturbed by what he was feeling.

"Um... well..." the otherworld Chosen mumbled, flushed. He felt his mouth curve into one of those rare real smiles.

"How about I meet you outside and we go on that walk you wanted?" he suggested.

"Okay!" the blonde chirped, before running off to find a coat. The moment she was out of site his smile dropped. What was he doing? Wasn't he trying to avoid her? He was going to betray her. So why was it that he wanted to hear what she had to say? He wasn't used to these feelings.

Sighing, he grabbed his coat and made his way downstairs.

She was outside, waiting for him wearing all white. Just like an angel... She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Zelos."

"Hey," he mumbled, "What did you want to ask me?"

Once again, the angel's smile seemed to falter, just for a second before coming back on.

"Um... let's walk!" she suggested, giving him a strained smile. It would seem that even though she had something she wanted to talk to him about, but at the same time she didn't want to talk.

"`Kay." he mumbled. The two Chosens walked in an awkward silence when Zelos decided he had enough of walking.

"Look, Colette," she turned to face him, "What did you want to tell me?"

The Sylvarant Chosen's always cheerful face crumpled into a sad, tired, and defeated expression. She tired to smile, but it ended up tired and shaky.

"Colette...?" he whispered. He had never seen the blonde this way before.

"I... I wanted to tell you... that you and I... we aren't as different as everyone thinks." she told him, still smiling that tired smile.

He looked at her confused. They were alike? How? As far as he could tell, they were as different as day and night. She giggled at his expression. It was confused and surprised at the same time.

"I don't think we're alike in the way you're thinking." she giggled. If anything, the redhead was even more confused. She turned her back to him and stared at the night sky. Snow began to fall again.

"We're both Chosens." she explained. His eyes narrowed.

"And that's how we're alike?" he asked her, his voice coming out harsher than he would have liked. Why did he sound so harsh? Zelos Wilder was never harsh to a lady...

"I... I understand... I understand why you do what you do." she told him softly. His eyes widened at this.

"What you're doing... I want you to know I don't blame you for it. I won't blame you."

He couldn't say anything. His mouth felt unbearably dry. The angel turned to face him, giving him a soft smile.

"Do... do what you think is best. I won't blame you."

He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He stared at the ground with a mixed expression of shock and terror.

The angel smiled and walked towards him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she stood on her tippy-toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Pulling away she whispered to him, "One bit." then walked away, leaving him in the snow with his thoughts.

He finally turned around and saw that the angel had disappeared. He placed a hand on the cheek she had kissed and stared after the angel. He let his hand fall and lifted his gaze towards the sky.

"You sure made things harder on me, Colette." he whispered to himself.

He stared at the sky for a while longer before smiling softly.

"But... I think I know what to do now." he whispered, still smiling.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow would decide it all. Whether he lived or died. It would all be decided tomorrow.

Tomorrow... was judgment day.

___________________________________________________________________

That was a my first fic! Yay! I think Colette seemed a bit OOC. Zelos too...

Please review!


End file.
